The present invention relates generally to adjustable tables and more particularly to a table lift apparatus which is capable of a closed position which functions as a coffee table and which is capable of easily moving to an open position which functions as a dining table.
The prior art includes numerous examples of tables which are capable of expanding from a relatively smaller size to a relatively larger size. This expansion in size has, in the past, been accomplished through the use of a variety of supplementary table leaves which are added to the primary table top through the use of a variety of sliding mechanisms. In general, the operation of these tables is awkward, requiring the handling of relatively heavy and bulky leafs. The operation of these tables often requires two persons. In addition, the prior art contains a range of tables which include various types of folding legs. In general, these tables can be folded so that the legs are parallel to the table top thereby forming a storage configuration which requires a minimum of volume.
While the mechanisms for this expansion in size for the various dining tables in the prior art and the application of folding mechanisms for the storage of tables has generally been successful, there has not been a means for converting a table from a relatively smaller, and lower coffee table configuration, to a relatively larger and higher dining table configuration.